DreadZone
thumb|Das Symbol von DreadZone '''DreadZone '''war eine illegale Kampfsportsendung, welche von Medienmagnat Gleeman Vox gegründet wurde, welchem die Idee für diese Show kam, als er sah, wie sich zwei Männer um einen Pfannkuchen stritten. Der Sinn bestand es, verschiedene Superhelden gefangen zu nehmen und sie in der Killer Kuppel und auf verschiedenen Planeten für ihre Freiheit kämpfen zu lassen. Dabei sammelten sie Dread Punkte, welche sie brauchten, um verschiedene Planeten und Turniere freischalten zu können. Um sicherzustellen, das keiner der Helden Widerstand gegen Vox leisten konnten, wurden sie mit DreadZone Halsbänder ausgestattet, welche einen starken Elektroschock auslösten, wenn der Kandidat ein Speergebiet betrat. Verhielt er sich ungebracht oder sogar langweilig, konnte dieses Halsband jederzeit auf Knopfdruck zur Explosion gebracht werden. Dieser Show fielen fiele berühmte Superhelden zum Opfer. Die Serie war sehr beliebt und hatte laut Dallas Wanamaker in der Solana-Galaxie rund 6.000.000.000.000 Zuschauer. Die Reporter der Serie waren Dallas Wanamaker und Juanita Alvaro, welche die Kämpfe der Gladiatoren im Schatten Sektor moderierten. Regeln *Teilnehmer, welche sich in einem Sperrgebiet befanden, bekamen einen starken und überaus Schmerzhaften Stromschlag. *Die Halsbänder der Teilnehmer, welche sich langweilig oder schlimmer unkooperativ verhielten, konnten auf Knopfdruck zur Explosion gebracht werden. *Teilnehmer, welche sich unerlaubterweise im Quartier eines anderen Helden aufhielten, wurden exekutiert. *Teilnehmer, welche die Steuerung des Basis Shuttle manipulierten, starben bei der Selbstzerstörenden Explosion des Shuttle. *Teilnehmer, welche die Steuerung des Interplanetaren Transporter manipulierten, starben bei der Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes. *Teilnehmer, welche die Qualifikations Runde nicht überstanden, starben zusammen mit ihrem Team. *Teilnehmer, welche nicht zu den Arenakämpfen erschienen, wurden getötet. *Bestimmte Formen der Kommunikation zwischen den Mitgliedern eines Teams waren während der Show untersagt. *Eingirffe in die Technik der DreadZone Halsbänder waren verboten. *Nahm ein Teilnehmer verbotene leistungssteigernde Drogen wurde er laut DreadZone Regel Abschnitt 6, Paragraph 5, Absatz 6 dazu verurteil, den Spießrutenlauf des Schicksals zu absolvieren, welcher als unschlagbar eingestuft wurde. *Die Verwendung des Eins Schuss Tötung Quantum Demolikulizer war verboten. DreadZone Mitarbeiter Gleeman Vox Dallas Wanamaker Juanita Alvaro DreadZone Test Bots Venus Vernon Eugene Lucy Gefangen genommene Helden Affenzahn McKnight Agent Bizarro Agent Zero Brauner Ranger Brutal Lüsterne Lana Captain Lightspeed Captain Nachtigall Captain Starshield Drei Augen Robonoiden Gladiator Gammatron Grau Donner Hydro Girl Illustrious Lorna Kid Nova Killer Falke King Claude Komet Orange Land Hai Mobius Mann Omega Zwillinge Plasma Woman Plasmastrahl Plutonium Jones Postsack Quasar Fackel Quaternion X Ratchet Schneller Schnauzbart Squidzor Uran Man W3RM Exterminator Ace Hardlight Ausschlachter Dull "Reaktor" Bockworm Ivan von Shellshocktonberg Darkstar Team Ratchet Clank Big Al Söldnerein Grün Alpha Clank Gestrichene DreadZone Kandidaten Aluminium Rächer Bold Logan Die Wanze Captain Coderoy Rätsel Dynamo Team Galacticon Garganthas der Gigantische Grüne Gelatnine Graue Gerechtigkeit Hypothese Eisberg Lepton Leroy Wahnsinnige Gottesanbeterin Meisterkoch Mister Unvorstellbar Nano Man Captain Protzig Captain Quasar Stein Zeitleine Tangelor Mister Stellvertretend Story Vergangenheit Vox war in der Vergangenheit schon ein reicher Promoter gewesen. Eines Tages beobachtete er, wie sich 2 Männer um einen Pfannkuchen stritten. Ihm kam die Idee auf: Was wäre, wenn diese Superhelden nicht um das Wohl des Universums, sondern in einer Arena um einen Haufen Bolts kämpfen? Das Grundkonzept für DreadZone war geboren. Später hörte Vox von einer Heldengruppierung namens Sonic 7, welche ihr öffentliches Image aufpolieren wollte. Der Anführer war ein gewisser Ace Hardlight, dessen Heimatplanet Bolden 3 zerstört wurde. Ace Autopilot hatte eine Fehlfunktion, und er musste mitten in der Heimat von Gleeman Vox notlanden. Dieser sah nun die Chance, seine Vision Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Er nahm sich Ace seiner an, und redete mit ihm über das Grundkonzept einer Realityshow, welches ihm Rum und Reichtum bringen würde. Der Superheld, noch verstört durch die Zerstörung seiner Heimat, nahm an. Somit konnte die Show beginnen. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde aus DreadZone ein mächtiges Unternehmen. Durch die Popularität Ace Hardlight's wurden fantastische Einschaltquoten erziehlt, und immer mehr Zuschauer strömten in die Killerkuppel. Pox Industries erschuf Millonen von Robotern und ließ sie gegen die Kandidaten antreten. Nun begann Phase 2 von Vox Plan. Er begann, weitere populäre Superhelden zu entführen und als Gladiatoren anzuwerben. Damit diese sich so verheilten, wie er es wollte, entwickelte er eine Art Halsband, welches den Kandidaten um den Hals gelegt wurde. Dieses Schloss konnte man weder öffnen noch entfernen. Betrat man ein Speergebiet, verabreichte das Schloss einem einen extrem schmerzhaften Stomstoß. Verhielt man sich umkooperativ, oder schlimmer noch, langweilig, konnte das Schloss auf Knopfdruck zur Explosion gebracht werden. Zu den Helden, die Vox entführte, zählten Ratchet, Shellshock, Reaktor, der Ausschlachter, Captain Starshield, der Braune Ranger, Affenzahn McKnight, derMobius Mann, Kid Nova, King Claude, Squidzor, Gammatron, Hydro Girl, Die Omega Zwillinge, Killer-Falke, Captain Lightspeed, Agent Zero, Landhai, Quaternion X, Quasar Fackel, Plutonium Jones, Plasmastrahl, Komet Orange,Uranium Mann, Plasma Woman, Agent Bizzaro, Captain Nachtigall und der Schnelle Schnauzbart. Zum Staffelfinale schickte er Captain Starshield auf den Planeten Catacrom 4, um dort gegen Ace Hardlight anzutreten. Mit einem modifizierten Lancer kämpfte er sich durch die Roboterarmee und sah sich wachsam nach seinem Konkurenten um. Ace hatte sich in einem der Spinde versteckt und schoss Starshield mit der Richter in den Rücken. Entführung von Ratchet In der Solana-Galaxie gingen Ratchet, Clank und Big Al greade ihren Tätigkeiten auf dem Raumschiff Phoenix nach, als sie eine Nachricht vom Planeten Kerwan aus der Hauptstadt Metropolis. Die neue Bürgermeistern der Stadt, Sasha Phyronix berichtete vom Tod Captain Starshields und einem illegalem Kampfsportunternehmen namens DreadZone. Da auch andere Helden verschwunden waren, befürchtete sie, dass Ratchet das gleiche Schicksal bevorstand. In diesem Moment näherte sich ein unbekanntes Schiff. 3 Dread Zone Henker erschienen und nahmen Ratchet, Clank und Al gefangen. Vox wurde informiert, dass Held Nummer 209 gefangen wurde und bereit war, in die Arena gelassen zu werden. Die anderen 2 Lumpen, die gefangen wurden, sollten Halsbänder verpasst werden, da sie nicht wirklich kameratauglich sind. Nachdem Ratchet die Probetests abgeschlossen hatte, stellte sich Vox per Holofernseher vor, und versuchte Ratchet mit der Auslosigkeit seiner Situation einzuschüchtern. Nachdem er die ersten Roboter und Samurai getötet hatte, zählte Vox die Funktionen des Schlosses auf, welches sich um den Hals den Lombaxes gelegt hatte, und demonstrierte diese an ein paar unglücklichen Testbots. Er schickte Ratchet in die Killerkuppel, nachdem der Möbiusmann erschossen wurde. Im DreadZone Shuttle lief ein Werbespot von und mit Gleeman Vox. Diese 3 Neuzugänge und ihre Kampfbots Söldnerein und Grün wurden schnell als das Darkstar Team bekannt. Sie meisterten Prüfungen auf vielen verschiedenen Planeten. Währenddessen lud Vox Ace Hardlight in sein Privatquartier ein. Er hatte eine Frage. Er fragte Ace, ob er gerne Deo, Spielfiguren oder Sammelkarten mit seinem Gesicht kaufen würde? Er war der Captain der Exterminatorcrew, und trotzdem verkauften sich keine Produkte von ihm! Er beschimpfte Ace als ein eingebildetes FIEP mit dem Charme eines blargianischen Schnakenkäses. Auf Kronos gelang Ratchet schließlich das unmöglich geglaubte: Er besiegte tatsächlich Shellshock. Für Vox war es einfach unglaublich. Die Technik, um diesen Schrotthaufen am Leben zu erhalten, hatte 6 Millonen Bolts gekostet, und die undankbaren Zuschauer feierten das wie einen Lotto Gewinn. Ace meinte, wer würde schon Pox News, Raumschlacht um deine Frau, die geilsten Enthauptungen der Galaxie oder Thyrranoiden Frauentausch schauen?Auf Vox Aussage, dass die den kleinen Lombax unterschätz hatten, erwiedete Ace, dass es nur Glück war. Shellshock war zu langsam und dumm für einen Exterminator. Ace tat jeden Sieg Ratchets als reines Glück ab, wegen seiner Eifersucht. Während sich seine Produkten nicht verkauften, erfreute sich Ratchet großer Beliebheit. Vox hingegen erinnerte Ratchet immer an Ace in seinen jüngeren und besseren Jahren bei DreadZone. Nachdem auch noch der Ausschlachter von dem Lombax umgebracht wurde, entdeckte Ace, dass Big Al eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, die Halsbänder zu deaktivieren. Er infiltrierte Ratchet's Quartier und schoss dem Techniker mit der Richter in den Rücken und ließ auf Knopfdruck 6000 Volt durch Ratchet's Körper fließen. Er meinte, der Lombax habe echt Nerven, sollte sie sich aber lieber für die Arena aufsparen. Al musste sich notgedrungen zu einem Cyborg umwandeln lassen. Im Staffelfinale besiegte Ratchet Ace Hardlight und wurde in Vox's privates Quartier begleitet. Dieser lockte mit der Versprechung, Ratchet zum neuen Exterminator Captain zu machen, dem Star der Show. Sie würden Millarden machen. Vox würde Ratchet Figuren, Ratchet Deo, Ratchet Müsli, Ohrenschützer und Parfüm, Limo, Schnaps,Energiedrinks und Kaugummis verkaufen. Ratchet lehnte ab, und machte Vox klar, dass er nicht seine Marionette war. Er bezeichnete Vox nicht nur als korrupt, sondern auch dumm, dass er glaube, er würde andere Helden töten, um reich zu werden. Wütend schickte der Slademan Ratchet weg und bereitete eine letzte DreadZone Kampange vor. Er wies den Testbot an, ihr kleines, neues Experiment bereit zu machen, den Spießrutenlauf des Schicksales. Alle Werte deuteten darauf hin, dass dieser Parcour unschlagbar war. Doch das unmögliche war für Ratchet nur eine etwas schwirigere Aufgabe. Vox stattete die Moderatoren der Show und alle Besucher mit Halsbändern aus, und platzierte 6 Gigatonnen Nitroglitzerin in der Killerkuppel. Dies lockte Ratchet in den verbotenden Berich der Killerkuppel. Vox meldete sich per Fernseher, und meinte, wenn Ratchet den Detonator nicht ausschalten könne, bevor die Zeit abgelaufen ist, würde die Killerkuppel im Millonen Stücke explodieren. Der Lombax schaltete alle 4 Detonatoren ab und rettete alle überlebenden Helden. Vox stellte sich ihm zum finalen Kampf, indem er jedoch unterlag. Vox aktivierte die Selbstzerstörung, und dachte, wenn sie beide sterben, würde es eine tolle Einschaltquote geben. Doch der Transporter des Darkstarteams rettete Ratchet und Vox Haustier Slugha. Sie ließen den Verbrecher zurück. Die Killerkuppel explodierte und alle Halsbänder wurden vernichtet. Ein paar Stunden später trieben Dr. Nefarious und Lawrence an den zerstörten Überresten der Raumstation vorbei. Lawrence hatte die Killerkuppel geortet, konnte jedoch nicht wissen, das sie plötlich explodierte. Während Nefarious sich aufregte, trieb der cybernetische Arm von Vox im All. Nach der Absetzung Die Leere nach der Absetzung der Show wurde mit einer Eindlosschleife von Lance und Janice, Folge 10.972 gefüllt. Titel: Ich mag dich, aber ich mag dich nicht - nicht dich - nicht. Galerie Dreadzonee7ss8.png|DreadZone Symbol 446px-fan kidsviptw.png|DreadZone Schlafanzüge Stalkerturretwwu7t.png|70 Millimeter Pirscher Gefechsturm Clawtoothswarmerclrfk.png|Stahl Zähne Schwärmer Cycloid2.jpg|Zykloid Dreadzonedropship.png|DreadZone Transporter Dzberserkern6qms.png|DZ Berserker 378px-dz striker1ojp4h.png|DZ Striker Ratchet-deadlocked-20c9r6k.jpg|DZ Geister Striker Executioneraconf.jpg|DZ Berserker 460px-deadlocked levi2wo7g.png|Leviathan Kingleviathan4lpor.png|König Leviathan Laser back5tqoa.png|Laser Rücken Missileturretoypz9.png|Raketen Turm 590px-rachetdeadlockehgkmu.jpg|DreadZone Laser Schiffe Bladeball.jpg|PX-6-Klingenball Reapert3ppr.jpg|Reaper Rhynoswarmero9pmv.png|Nashorn Schwärmer Shriekermlq9y.png|Schwarm Läufer Trispikeswarmernyqms.png|Rückenstachel Schwärmer 640px-dz interplanetafbkdb.png|Interplanetarer Transporter Deadlockcollarh1kyo.jpg|Halsband 640px-dreadzone comba24p9q.png|DreadZone Bot Automat Dz vendorp7uo0.png|DreadZone Verkaufsautomat 640px-zxgbnf3xrnh.png|Das Darkstar Team 384px-ratchetsizematt7dpb7.png|Ratchet, Gladiator und Schläger des Darkstar Team Agent clankcujz0.png|Clank, Einsatzleiter des Darkstar Teams Cyberal.jpg|Big Al, später Cyber Al, Kampf Bot Spezialist und Techniker des Darkstar Team Botsmiott.jpg|Söldnerein und Grün, Kampfbots des Darkstar Team 306px-alpha clankwaiol.jpg|Alpha Clank 480px-dreadzone stati8ionk.png|Killer Kuppel Vox moaning about sal2pjdv.jpg|Vox und Ace in Vox Quartier 640px-exterminatorsgmp4m.jpg|Die Exterminator-Crew Shellshock.jpg|Shellshock Reactor.jpg|Reaktor Eviscerator.jpg|Ausschlachter Acehardlight.png|Ace Hardlight Vox.png|Gleeman Vox, Gründer und Leiter von DreadZone 342px-manaurerarmor2twlqy.png|Marauder Rüstung 295px-avenger2taxg1.png|Rächer Rüstung 294px-crusador0oo45.png|Kreuzritter Rüstung 295px-vindicatorrypo2.png|Herausforderer Rüstung 306px-liberator armou4oixu.png|Liberator Rüstung Dallast.png|Dallas Wanamaker Juanita.png|Juanita Alvaro 640px-dallas and juanbvofj.jpg|Dallas und Juanita bei Pox News Charactervernon.png|Vernon Charactereugene.png|Eugene Characterlucy.png|Lucy Venust.jpg|Venus Kidnova.png|Kid Nova Hydrogirl.png|Hydro Girl Trivia DreadZone ist das einzige illegale Kampfsportunternehmen in der Serie. Alle anderen Arenen, die MegaCorp Spiele, Zerstöre deine Welt, Galactic Gladiators, der Agorianischer Arena Komplex und das Halsabschneider-Vernichtungsderby waren zumindestens Augenscheinlich legal. Obwohl es zu der Zeit zur Gründung von DreadZone nur wenige Lombaxe gab, welche noch am Leben waren, war das DreadZone Symbol in Form eines Lombax Schädels designed. DreadZone begann, als sich zwei Männer um einen Pfandkuchen stritten. Das Handbuch hingegen meinte, das Vox die Idee kam, als er die Helden in den Nachrichten sah. Es ist unbekannt, welche Gründungsgeschichte stimmt. Nachdem DreadZone expodierte, kamen Dr. Nefarious und Lawrence auf ihrem Asteroiden an den Überresten der Station vorbei. Agent Zero war eine Anspielung an den gleichnahmigen Charakter aus der ebenfalls von Insomniac Games stammenden Spyro Serie. Aus gestrichenen Audio Aufnahmen weiß man, das DreadZone während Ratchet's Gefangenschaft eine neue Größenordnung festlegte. Nano Man wurde wegen seiner kleinen Statur deswegen exekutiert. Siehe auch Gadgetron MegaCorp GrummelNet MegaCorp Spiele Galactic Gladiators Zerstöre deine Welt Agorianischer Arena Komplex Halsabschneider-Rüstung Auftritte Ratchet: Gladiator Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (erwähnt) Secret Agent Clank (erwähnt) Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction (erwähnt) Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty (erwähnt) Ratchet & Clank: Nexus (erwähnt) Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:DreadZone Kategorie:Holovision